Fine Lines
by inkdragon13
Summary: "Are you a relative of Six's?" "No, I am Six." I just cracked up laughing. I laughed so hard and long I was gasping for air. "That was a good one! No, really, who are you?" Cesar builds a machine that does something really weird to Six! Pure randomness!
1. Adventurous and Just Plain Stupid

**What is wrong with all the Gen Rex writers? The fanfic flow is really slow. Come on, you guys! Get down some good stories! Bah, enough of my ranting, here's my story. I don't own Generator Rex, blah blah blah. Thank you, Numbah 175 for giving me this phrase. Set when White was head of Providence. I give you, Fine Lines!**

There's a fine line between adventurous and just plain stupid.

* * *

><p>Six's POV<p>

I was having a relatively good day. I had convinced Rex to read a nice long book an hour ago, so he won't be bothering me anytime soon. Holiday has her eyes glued to the computer screen and White is his usual self-not bothering anyone. I sat in my room, delighted. Though I didn't let my face show it, I was in an unusually good mood.

I adjusted my sunglasses, leaned back in the office chair I was sitting in, and grabbed a book from my bookshelf. It was The Great Gatsby. The book had a book mark, reminding me that I had started reading it at some point. As soon as I began to open the book, Holiday's voice rang like a beautiful bell in my ears.

"_Six?"_

I sighed. "Yes?"

"_Have you seen Rex?"_

"He should be in his room. What's wrong?"

"_I just looked, he's not in his room. If he's not there, where is he?"_

"Did he leave the base?" I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He does it on a regular basis.

_"We would have gotten an alert from White if he did. Where in the world is he? I have to run a tes-My God!"_ Shock filled her voice in the last two words.

"What is it?"

_"Rex's biometrics just spiked dramatically! What did he d-"_ There was a huge boom in the background. Before Holiday could say anything else, I was racing towards her lab.

I nearly threw open the door and looked around in the lab. Holiday was standing in front of a shattered window, yelling.

"GET BACK HERE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She was pretty mad. I went to stand beside her. In between her shouting, she noticed me.

"Six, you're here. I have a bit of a problem."

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden calmness in her voice."And what might that be?"

All she did was point out the window. There Rex was, out in the Petting Zoo.

The only problem was that he had put a saddle on Moe, the giant, dangerous, EVO alligator, and was riding her. He looked like a bull rider. Rex had an idiotic smile on his face. Moe, on the other hand, was just about ready to use Rex as a chew toy.

Why do I have to deal with stuff like this? Why can't Rex at least try to pretend to be a normal teenager?

I unsheathed my katanas and leaped out of the window, leaving Holiday to wonder what will happen next.

"Rex, what possessed you to do that? She is far from a purebred pony." He'd better have a good excuse for doing that.

Rex shouted just as the EVO blew past me. "You know that book you wanted me to read?"

"What about it?" I narrowly avoided a claw in my eye.

"Well, Eragon inspired me! Whoa!" Moe reared up and roared, trying angrily to shake Rex off the base of her neck.

"...How?" Please don't tell me what I think you're going to say.

"We don't have dragons here, so she's the next best thing! Whoo-hoo!" Moe bolted back over to the lake. Rex didn't have sense enough to _let go_ of her before she hit the water. The kid wants to see what it's like the ride a dragon. Life is just trying to screw me.

Folding up my katanas, I raced forward and dived into the water. I am very glad these suits aren't dry clean.

Under the water I opened my eyes, searching for the goofy kid. There he is! He was still glued to the saddle. I grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him up to the surface. Moe turned and whacked Rex over the head with the end of her tail as a last word.

I turned and looked at him. Knowing he was in a crap load of trouble, he gave me a huge innocent smile.

...

We made it back up to the lab, now mostly dry. Holiday was waiting.

"What in the world made you even think of going that?" Holiday said in a deadly calm tone.

"A book that Six gave me did." Great. Now he starts playing the blame game.

"Rex, you know that you can't put this on Six, right? Six didn't put a saddle on Moe and ride her like a horse." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I decided to get a little adventurous." Rex admitted, still smiling.

"One a serious note, Rex, you shouldn't do things just because you think it'll be fun. And with your definition of fun, you'll get yourself hurt in a flash."

"She's right." I spoke, backing her up.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid. Can I go now?" Holiday pursed her lips, looking at the shattered glass on the floor.

"Go ahead." I watched the kid disappear down the hall.

Rex's head appeared back around the corner. "Hey, can Beverly and I go the mall?"

"No, but you _can_ fix this window."

"I knew you'd say that." He went off down the hall again.

"What are we going to do with him?" Holiday looked up at me with a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth

"That is a mystery I have yet to solve. If you would excuse me, I'll be leaving." I glided past her and down the hall to my room.

Back in my silent room, I picked up The Great Gatsby. I got comfortable in my office chair and loosened my stiff body. I opened the book and began reading. I got through a half a page when Holiday's voice sounded in my ear.

"What did he do now?" I asked before Holiday could tell me.

_"Rex just took Providence's full supply of whipped cream and filled the entire kitchen with it. "_

I sighed. "I'm on my way." I put the book down again.

On my way down the hall, I concluded that the book, The Great Gatsby was officially cursed.

**So how was that? I need some more fine line phrases for other chapters so don't be shy. Don't forget to review and give your opinion!Let me know if you see a typo.  
><strong>

**Peace!**


	2. Genius and Insanity

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! No I bring you, Fine Lines chapter 2!**

There's a fine line between genius and insanity.

* * *

><p>It's been a pretty exciting day today. I got to kick some EVO butt and managed to break out of the base with Bobo. We chilled at the beach for a while and came back without anyone noticing we were gone. Now, it's pretty late in the evening. Having nothing else better to do other than go to sleep (which I won't do till later) I walked over to my brother's lab.<p>

Cesar is kind of crazy but freakishly smart at the same time. He is always working on something no matter what the circumstances. I'll go see what he's up to now.

I stepped into my brother's dark lab and looked around. No sign of him. Maybe he's-

"_Hermano_, what brings you here?" Cesar just appeared at the back of the lab. A bit creepy, if you ask me.

"I wanted to see what you were doing." I walked to stand beside him.

Cesar grabbed a sort of small box from the table. "Well, I've been working on a device that suppresses nanites that are active. This will help you with your missions."

That caught my attention. "Is it done?" I looked down at it. The box was black and very shiny. It seemed to have a screen attached to the top. Cesar flipped a switch on the side of it and the screen lit up. Scattered all over the screen, there were XYs is random places. Cesar's eyes glittered at the site of it working. He must've spent a lot of time on it.

"What does the XY mean?" I stood there, staring at it. For some reason it gave me a really weird feeling…

"_Que_?"

"What does the XY mean?"

"I… don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You built it!"

"I built it from scratch. So I don't have a 100% correct blueprint to look back at."

I sighed. Cesar was a genius but he could be hopeless sometimes. My brother tapped on of the XYs, which had started to glow neon green. We both stood there and stared at it. Nothing happened.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Let me know in the morning if you get anywhere." I headed towards the door.

"Buenos noches," Cesar said as I left.

I wonder what that thing is really gonna do. I haven't the slightest clue but I know it won't do what my brother wants, that's for sure.

…

I scratched my head. Where is Six? Six is _never_ late to the morning briefing. White is never a fun person to deal with any day but he's more than capable of making your life miserable.

I decided to go find him.

I asked around to see if anyone had seen him. No one had. The last place was his room.

I stood in front of his door and braced myself. I've done this only once before and nearly received a sword to my skull. I reluctantly opened to door.

What I saw inside would stay with me forever.

There was a woman sitting on the edge of Six's bed. She had long black hair and was wearing an oversized robe. Who the heck is she? And why was she in Six's room?

"Uh…miss…?" I could not stop staring at her. She was gorgeous!

She realized I was standing there and hid her face.

"Hey, no need to be shy! What are you doing in here?"

"…Rex."

Okay, how in heaven's name did this lady know my name?

"How you know my name?"

She stood and faced me. She had a perfect face and wore… sunglasses? Those glasses look too familiar.

"Why are you wearing Six's glasses?" I closed the door. This was getting weirder by the second!

All she did was take off the glasses. The pair of eyes behind them was too familiar. They held a stoic look that one other person could pull off.

"Are you a relative of Six's?"

"No, I am Six."

A good three seconds went by without me saying a word. Then I just cracked up laughing. I laughed so hard and long I was gasping for air.

"That was a good one! No, really, who are you?"

She pulled out one of Six's katanas and pointed it at me. "Do I look like I'm lying?" She gave me a very serious look. Only one other person has given me that look. There was a certain edge in her voice too…

"If you really are Six, what's the name of my kitten?"

She gave me a strange look. "You don't have a kitten."

"Okay… we're did Six get the magna blades?"

"That is something I can't tell you."

"Alright last question…who is Cesar?"

"Cesar is your brother and is a flaky scientist."

I nodded. "Yep, that's Six. I've got one really big question. How did you turn into a woman?"

"I think your brother has a better explanation."

…

I awkwardly escorted female Six down the hall. She-err he was a bit shorter than me, so he looked like he was my age. No one bothered to even look in our direction. They probably figured I had brought a girl home. Bobo came towards us. He stopped in his track when he saw the woman version of Six.

"You're all grown up, huh?" Bobo smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. I see you brought a lady friend home. What's you're name, missy?"

To my complete and utter surprise, Six actually responded. He spoke in a quiet, almost girlish voice. "My name is Mia."

"Oh, well that's a pretty name! Kid, I am do proud of you!" Bobo continued to walk on his way. When Bobo was out of earshot, I looked down at Six.

"That was gold!" I laughed.

"Don't expect me to just blow my cover. Now let's hurry up and get to your brother's lab."

…

"Cesar?" I called into the lab. It was still dark in here.

"Yes?" Oh, good! He's here!

"I have someone who wants to see you."

Cesar was preoccupied with the device from last night. "And who might that be?"

"You know that device you were working on? Well I think you did something to Six."

He looked up at the two of us, curious. "Alright, let me take a look at him."

His gaze fell on Six.

"You're looking at him." Six angrily mumbled.

"Oh…kay. Just leave him here. I know what going on."

"If you say so. Six?"

The girl looked up at me. "What?"

"Please don't murder him."

"I can't guarantee that."

…

The next day, I spot the normal Six leaning against the wall in the hall.

"What did he do?"

"He reversed the function of the machine he built. Apparently, it messes with the XY chromosome."

"…That was really awkward yesterday."

Six looked me in the eye. "We will never speak of this to anyone. Not even each other. Do you understand me?"

"Agreed."

**Well that was one of the most random stories I have ever written! What did you think? Need more 'there's a fine line between…' phrases!**

**Random Fact: Ben Franklin was accused of being a serial killer.**

**Does anyone remember watching the Amanda Show?  
><strong>


End file.
